gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul
Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul (アルカナの戦士II: 月影? Arukana no Senshi II: Tsukikage. Arcana Warriors II: Shadow Moon) is an upcoming Sequel of the Arcana Warriors video game. Multiplatform except for PS3 and X360. It will be a Metroidvania again, however, featuring more elements and balanced some problems of the older game for improving the experience. This game will arrive in America in late 2016 first then Europe, Australia and finally Japan in 2017. This game is rated T for Teen by ESRB in America, PEGI 16+ in Europe, ACB M, BBFC 15 and CERO C (15+) in Japan. And like the first game will be Digital Only except in Japan which will have Physical, also the first game that will be rated by the BBFC. Overview The Story follows the events of the first game, however, the stages are more colorful and less darker than the previous game, and also the backgrounds has more light and a more futuristic feel than the last. The story follows how the Arcana Warriors and its people are at peace with the earth, however, a new evil force awakens from the slumber, possibly related to the Darkness and Light. All the 22 Arcana Warriors included Ballerina and Void return as playable characters, including one newcomer (Maya Akatsuki), and also, there's a new form that can be playable, similar to the Cyber Suits in the main series, it delivers an "Humanoid Cyberian" Transformation aside of the Beast Forms and Mecha Forms, the gem collection is not obligatory as characters now only have two endings, Good and Bad. The Roster is back from the first game. However, with different color pattern and style and some alterations, for example, Genesis is a little taller and uses a witch hat, albeit in the beta doesn't, Mondo is a little more manlier and taller, Astro is a little more Bishounen, Fortuna has a more refined dress, the mooks look different, Void is far more humanoid and devilish at the same time. It passed 10 years since the first game. (310.5 months). The graphical appeal is Mixing between hand draw animation and 3D graphics for some of the cutscenes. The motto of this game is: "What the future holds for us is uncertain, but to prevent a new anomaly, we will fight back ." Characters Playable Arcana *Joker *Genesis *Mondo Kitsch *Astro *Fortuna/Fortune *Magus/Magician *Rahibe/Priestess *Sol *Lune *Jay/Justice *Solo and Rosa *Grim *Genius/Geniz *Dee *Torres *Kaiserin *Kaiser *Joe/Jou *Giant *Shade *Cart *Cross *Ballerina/Dominique *Void *Maya Akatsuki: A Arcana woman who likes to read and is a great tactician, she replaces the deceased Elsa of the first game. She has brown hair and green eyes, however, she's just a normal Arcana, despite this, she has hidden and secret powers. Her super skill is summoning attacks from her book. Guest These have little to no connection to the story, the only thing that brings them to here aside of a childish excuse, is "Wrong comings". (Normal - Mecha Form - Beast/Cyberian Form) *Sienna Travers - Tiger's Eye - Void Type Nemesis *Vanessa Luxaloss - Blur Butterfly - Eteria the Sapphire *Valeria Lindbergh - Destroyer Exodus - Cyborg Valeria *Alexa Maxwell - Red Flame - Udiya the Fire Princess NPC *Axel *Ninian *Sena *Sibylla: A small sentient cartoonish dragon-like Cyberian, joins Maya. *Kai: A member of the swords Arcana, an agent who is supposedly sent by the elder Arcana Warriors to assassinate Maya for being a traitor, this resulted to be a ruse, known for her angelical appearance. *Harbinger: The Main antagonist of the game, Void's creator and the "Ultimate Arcana". It has no physical form, but takes the body of a mysterious one through the game. *Lyon: One of the most powerful Ancient Arcana before its time, he's one of the three emperors of the Otherworld alongside "Mother" and Crystallius. *Crystallius: One of the most powerful Ancient Arcana before its time, she's one of the three emperors of the Otherworld alongside "Mother" and Lyon. *Mother: The Arcana's highest member. Stages The rest of the Arcana Warriors play all the ten stages, but the three non-Arcana skip a stage, counting it as nine stages. *'Infinite Beach' The Aura sphere color of the level is White. Is basically a beach themed level, with many palms, light water and a sunny day, with a calm wind, which has many secret locations through the level. Its boss is a Light sand creature referred as: "Mr. Sandman". *'Eternal Road' The Aura sphere color of the level is Blue. A modern city with many obstacles, known as flying cars. It is set in the night, in where stars are shining, but a red moon appeared, which is unusual. As always a blue moon illuminates the night sky. It's boss is a Mechanic creature referred as: "Mecha Madness". *'Lightning Jungle' The Aura sphere color of the level is Green. A jungle who is facing a lightning, the thunderstorm itself is an actual stage obstacle (for everyone but the strangest ones: Joker, Void, Ballerina and Grim). The theme of the stage is the stealth from the Thunderstorm. It's boss is a huge robotic humanoid creature named "The Caveman of Thunder". *'Air Crusher' The Aura sphere color of the level is Cyan. Set in a flying plane, featuring either Sena, Melissa Axel or Ninian as the plane pilots, the thing is that you must being not hurt while attacking the flying enemy hazards. The boss is a giant poison dragon named "Poison Dragon". *'Calamity Stadium' The Aura sphere color of the level is Orange. A Stadium with hidden secret saloons, it is crowded by the mook population. The climate is decent to so-so. The boss is a piranha plant like creature named "The Eating Plant". *'Purple Hill' The Aura sphere color of the level is Purple. As the name implies, is a Purple Hill, but originally it was a very dark place, very exotic in color and nature. The Boss of this stage is "Kai". The purple as a color represents nobility, royalty and luxury. *'Void Space, the Second Coming' The Aura sphere color of the level is Red. A 1-on-1 brawl between Void and the player. But before that, the player must go up to the huge castle and finding the seven trios of keys. Void Skips this stage. *'Fog Desert Zone' The Aura sphere color of the level is Yellow. A desert whose sand can cause fog, good for enemies that are fast. The boss is a sand monster, named "Sandy". Ballerina Skips this stage. *'The Age of Harbinger' The Aura sphere color of the level is Indigo. This scenario is a deserted planet, is basically hiding to avoid being hit by the Harbinger's powers. But in the case of the three other characters, is a running against time before the planet disappears. Maya Skips this stage. *'The Starlight' The Aura sphere color of the level is Black. Outside of the planets themselves, the heroes must defeat Harbinger in a final battle. In the hardest difficulties, the battle is timed. The final boss of the game is Harbinger for the Arcana Warriors, in the case of Maya is Joker, in the case of Void is Mondo, and in the case of Ballerina, Genesis. Covers/Flyers *'Poster 1': A Modern classic red chair appears in black and carboned place. Whereas above the chair says the following message: "We returned from the Ashes of the Planet." and Mondo's cane. *'Poster 2': Joker appears with Dyed wings and with its eyes closed, with Mondo and Genesis facing each other. *'Poster 3': Maya Akatsuki debuts at sunset reading her books and the following quote: "Who is that girl?" *'Poster 4': Congratulating the X downloads of the previous game, the first glimpse of some of the old characters. With the following: "10 years later..." confirming that passed 10 years since the first game and Last Song. *'Poster 5': Joker and Maya look each other with their hands tainted in black blood, censored in the American version with blue paint instead in a bright and colorful background. *'American/European/Australian Cover': All the playable characters in a blue background. (Same as the first game.) *'Japan Cover (Final)': All the playable characters are together, were as Joker is in the center with wings in a blue and white wall. *'Japan Cover (Alternate)': Chibi Maya, Chibi Humanoid!Void and Chibi Dominique are in a colorful place whereas the other heroes appear as small plush dolls and the logo below. The Eccentric Adventures of Mondo Kitsch/Mondo's Sekai-hen: Supernatural Person This side story is for free and free of charge, a gift in preview of the final game of the series: 2nd Sign. In a Spin of 360° of story line. Starring the Antihero/Anti-Villain protagonist Mondo Kitsch in the planet earth, dealing with how customs and things changed into a modern and he feels "outdated", he had to call himself Marty Sam, being a Substitute Teacher for a High School. This side game is inspired in DeadPool, the Video Game and Crash Bandicoot for the over the top wackiness. Characters (Confirmed): *Mondo Kitsch: The main protagonist of the game, he's an Arcana Warrior, a guy who is known for his extravagances rather than doing his duty, not to mention that he adores classic things that others don't like, ever since his fall in the human world, he acts like an old man more than he thought, with his teachings he'll help his human friends. He has long blond hair and red eyes. *Ivan: A boy who's bullied by others for being different from his schoolmates, he's always ignored by his "crazy" predictions and his afraid of earthquakes and lightning, however, these predictions are real and he has to hide himself from all the people, eventually meeting Mondo, Ivan will help him. *Sabrina: Sabrina is a weapon lover, adores explosions and believes in spiritual beings. She will help Mondo to return to his world. *Genesis: Mondo's superior and fellow Arcana Warrior join Mondo in his adventure albeit in another side. Many call her Mondo's Girlfriend, but she's nowhere like that. *Sol and Lune: A pair of Arcana Warriors whose intentions are bringing disaster to the humanity but they're too funny to achieve destruction. *Magus: The boss the of Arcana Warriors, he's a magician, he cares about his comrades. *Mr. Might: The Main antagonist. A man with big greed, ambition and wants to know the secret powers. *Phineas: A man who has Mondo's spiritual age (Late 50's), and they share many traits. *Taka: Taka is a Hawk and becomes Joker's messenger. He even joins it in the main game. *Ellen: Ellen is a mission control of Sabrina's and her best friend. *Void: Mondo's dark side plays a minor role as trapped in a piano, and later, becomes a cat. Trivia *The main theme of this game is Win, Lose and Survive. *The game was created through a novel written by Pauly-kun herself. **However "fan demand" did make the evolution into the development of the Video game. **In the Novel, the creator stated that Genesis and Mondo did it. As is hinted especially in a particular moment shown in the Uncut edition of the Novel in which in a place were the two hold hands passionately after their marriage. **Joker is the main protagonist and its personality is shown to be a bit different than the usual, equivalent to a Byronic Hero. *The Opening will be made by an Animation Studio, like in 2nd Sign. *The game will come for Free in the first two days, after that, will be priced. *Maya Akatsuki is a newcomer in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-, but the story for the characters changed. *Unlike 2nd Sign, which got re-rated to M, for violence. This game is unaffected, and is still rated C in Japan despite the warnings. *This is the third-to-final game that involves guest characters. *This game will have different Openings depending on the day: Monday-Wednesday-Friday means Genesis' Team, and Friday-Thursday-Saturday means Mondo's Team, and Sunday will basically have Joker's and Maya's interactions. *The game had originally Emily Fontaine as the TAOV representative, but due to changes before the end, it was changed to Vanessa Luxaloss due to the story being less darker than the other from the final duology. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Metroidvania Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Action games Category:Action-adventure games Category:2017 games Category:2017 video games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Network Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Xbox live games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:EShop games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:2016 games